The Falling of Mirkwood
by smitty2
Summary: Legolas and Gimli are in Fangorn on a stormy night wtih a stranger they met. Little do they know that this stranger would determine the fate of Legolas and his people. Meanwhile, Sam and Frodo are off to Rivendell to meet the rest of the fellowship
1. Default Chapter

**Lotr** Storm over the sea....  
  
12 years after the destruction of the ring..........  
  
Aragon was awaiting outside for Arwen. She had been very fatigue after the last couple months. Their yet to be born child named Artanis, had weakened Arwen from her usual strength. After the child was to be born they would take a trip to the Shire.(which Frodo had returned to 5 years ago after traveling the great sea). Aragorn was slightly anxious about hearing Frodo's story about the vast sea.  
  
"Aragorn, would you fasten my steed for me?" pleaded Arwen, "We must be leaving to Rivendell to see my father".   
  
She looked as if she was about to pass off into sleep.  
  
"Indeed," Aragorn said with a smile.   
  
Aragorn and Arwen left for Rivendell. The golden sun outlined the landscape as in the distance a storm over the sea was heading for land.  
"Mr. Frodo, Mr. Frodo!", cried Sam while trying to lift up the giant stone that was blocking the stream.   
  
"Oh Sam!" laughed Frodo.   
  
Sam and Frodo had came back to the shire about 5 years ere. To Frodo's ill will his trip across the sea was cast short. Just as they had been traveling with Gandalf, Legolas and Gimili, they had seen the shore of the forgotten land......That night a hideous storm came over and they couldn't pull over into the shore for there was a great coral that went across the whole coastline. The sky was clear far away in the west. The storm continued for fifty nights and fifty days till the ship was almost destroyed. There only choice was to go back....  
  
Sam and Frodo sat down and rested beside the small stream that lead to the lake. "It seems so long ago doesn't Sam? That we went all the way to Mordor to destroy the ring of power?" sighed Frodo.   
  
"Master I try very hard to not remember such times as those." replied Sam.   
  
"HaHa well...I can't wait to see everyone again, especially Gandalf." said Frodo while he was gazing off into the heavenly blue sky.   
  
"Yes I sure do miss his great advice for my choice of wit". Sam grunted.   
  
"Oh Sam" giggled Frodo, " I'm sure Gandalf will be happy to see you".   
  
Sam and Frodo went back to their hobbit hole and began to pack for there trip to Rivendell. That night Sam slept silently but as for Frodo he kept waking up in cold shivers, his heart pounding.   
In the Forest of Fangorn Legolas and Gimili were searching the area in luck to see if they could find any Ents.   
  
"I think I am starting to see what attracts you forest elves to these places.....I still find it odd that you could live in a place like this." Mumbled Gimili.   
  
"Yes as do I find it odd that you dwarves spend all your time in the mines searching for treasury. I suppose we won't be able to ever understand each other." said Legolas.   
  
Legolas and Gimili had been traveling for the last year. They met up by helm's deep to explore the mines. then traveled east to Fangorn to see the great Ents and the beautiful trees. They would then head to Rivendell just as the rest of the fellowship. Just as they were heading to wear the forest ended. They saw a figure in a white cloak bending over searching for something on the ground.   
  
"What do you think it is?" question Gimili.  
  
"Whatever it is I sense that its foreign. I'll raise my bow". answer Legolas.   
  
Legolas crept forward towards the white cloaked figure. The mere beams of sunlight seemed to only hit the white figure leaving Legolas in the shadows.   
  
He raised his bow and calming asked, "Who are you? What is your business in Fangorn".  
  
The figure turned around. To Legolas's surprise it was a girl elf. she was the fairest elf he had ever seen it his existence. She was the height of a human and had hair that was gleaming in the sunlight each of the features on her face stoke out like she was a sculpture of a brilliant artist. she looked at him with little fear. She answer him in a strange language that sounded familiar to him but he had trouble understanding.   
  
"What is she saying?". Asked Gimili   
  
"Its seems like an old rendering of Elvish". said Legolas with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
Then Legolas started to talk to her in Elvish. Gimli stood impatiently at the side.   
  
"Its very hard to talk to her.....She says that she would like to find a wizard.....Perhaps she's talking about Gandalf?", Legolas questioned.  
  
"Whatever she wants she should tell us soon because we must be going soon," said Gimli bluntly.   
  
Legolas ignored Gimli's comment and continued to talk to her in Elvish. After about fifteen minutes of Legolas and the girl elf talking Gimli became impatient. "Legolas! I'm tired of your ignorance we must be going!"  
  
Legolas came back to Gimli and nodded to him to show that it was time to go. Gimli turned to see that the girl was following them and with a very angry tone said to Legolas  
  
"What's this? you just decided to get her to accompany us?" yelled Gimli.  
  
"She would like to find Gandalf and she does not know the way. She will not take food or be a nonsense. Our trip will be no longer that it would have been before." Legolas replied firmly.   
  
Gimli just snorted and kept walking. The girl just followed silently.   
  
That night Gimli and Legolas traveled lightly and quickly there wasn't a word spoken to the elf girl. Legolas was peering through the shadows awaiting an enemy, while Gimli just kept tromping on the ground. The girl suddenly stopped.   
  
"What's the matter? we mustn't stop! keep going". Gimli yelled at the girl.   
  
"Gimli! the girl stopped for a reason I can sense that someone has been following us!". replied Legolas in a angry voice which was unusually for elves rarely show there emotions that clearly.   
  
The girl stood in silence she gazed into the darkness of the woods. In the moonlight she looked like a statue of one of the ancient valar.   
  
"Legolas if someone is following us there is no point in just standing still we should either fight or keep going". Gimli then walked towards the girl impatiently the grabbing her arm to pursue her.   
  
Quickly the girl leaped back in anger and then drew a sword that they had not known she had under her cloak. Then violently and rapidly she leapt for Gimli. Legolas quickly drew his bow and shot.  
  
**My Favorite Links:** Yahoo! Yahoo! Games Yahoo! Photos Yahoo! Greetings **My Info:**


	2. chapter 2lost in darkness

**chapter two** Second Chapter  
  
The Girl's knife barely cut Gimli's face. As Legolas's arrow went straight through  
her head. She fell back and the blood poured from her head. Legolas and Gimli stood in  
front of the body incomplete in shock. They just looked at her face which had lost its  
colour.   
"What shall we do?", murmured Gimli.   
"I suppose we must go on.......we should bury the body."  
Legolas was staring at the murder he had just committed....He too began to lose  
the colour in his face. He walked away.   
" Where are you going? Aren't you going to help me with the body?" Gimli yelled.  
Legolas just walked off . Gimli took the body and laid it by a small creek and began to dig.  
He turned back and Legolas was not there. Gimli knew that Legolas was lamenting about  
the action he had done. Gimli began to dig. Rain started to pour he could hear roars of the  
thunder in the distance. Gimli was standing alone burying the dead body of the once  
enchanting elf. The blood from her head gushed all over him. He dropped the body and  
walked away. His head began to fill with emotions he pushed them aside. The Forest  
seemed to be all one colour of a hell-ish black. Gimli was left to walk alone looking for  
Legolas.   
In the distance, behind a immense tree hid a cloaked figure. The Figure drew his  
sword and pursued Gimli.  
"Legolas!!" Gimli could only see the shadowy figures ahead of him, "LEGOLAS!"  
Gimli began to quicken his pace heading towards the shadowy figure. Gimli eventually got  
tired and stopped. He could no longer see anything but his own hands. The rain seemed to  
pour harder and harder on to him. He ran under a huge tree to protect him from the raging  
storm.  
"Gimli!" Legolas cried. Legolas saw nothing but the gloomy trees hanging over  
like old men. He too saw a shadowy figure and ran towards it.   
"Gimli! Gimli!" Legolas kept calling out into the night. Legolas could feel his  
breath flowing back into his face. The cold began to seep into his hands and the rain kept  
getting caught on his eyelashes. He finally reached the figure.   
"Gimli?" he asked.  
Legolas quickly darted to the side. He realized that the figure was a man, possibly  
an elf. The man leaped for him and Legolas drew his bow. The man slashed at the bow and  
cut Legolas hand. Lightening flashed and Legolas saw the man's face....It was the face of  
the elf maiden he had killed. Legolas gasped and stepped back. The elf maiden hit his face.  
Legolas fell on the ground, all he saw and thought was darkness. The elf maiden drew  
back her hood and started to walk back to her sister's newly made grave. **My Favorite Links:** Yahoo! Yahoo! Games Yahoo! Photos Yahoo! Greetings **chapter 2**


	3. chapter 3 Capture of the Hobbits

chapter 3  
  
Frodo and Sam were heading past the ancient watchtower that was the landmark were Frodo had got stabbed by the Nazgul. The sun had just begun to sink into the distance. A cold chilly wind rolled over the barren landscape and Sam and Frodo were just mere silhouettes.  
"Frodo, when do you think we should stop and rest?" questioned Sam.  
  
"Soon..........." Frodo said with a pause.  
  
Both of them stop dead in there tracks to see a huge swarm of black dots pouring over the distance hills. The wind suddenly became much sharper and chills ran down Sam and Frodo's backs.   
  
"RUN SAM!" Frodo shouted.  
  
The hobbits quickly squabbled behind huge boulders. They dared not to move or make a sound. The ground began to roar and the small shrubs on the path of the dark blanket seem to cower as if they were about to be demolished. As the image became clearer to the hobbits they realized it was orcs. They hobbits also realized the orcs were terrified. They were being chased.   
  
The orcs roared and squealed as they ran by. Sam and Frodo drew out their swords incase they had been spotted. They had been spotted, but the orcs who saw them were too terrified to pursue. Hundreds of more orcs kept coming. They would push each other out of the way, if one had fallen they would trampled over him.   
  
"Frodo, why do you suppose they are running? They look terrified," questioned Sam in awe of the massive stampede.  
  
"I don't know....," slowly Frodo replied.  
  
Just then behind the swarm of orcs appeared 16 soldiers riding on horse back. The sun's remaining beams of light seemed to only shine on them. There armor was the most brilliant silver with markings of a strange origin. Their whole attire seemed to be melodic and nature inspired. Their capes didn't seem to be affected by the winds. They glowed as the great stars of the Valar.  
  
"Elves........," said Frodo with awe.  
  
"But, I thought they had all gone to Valinor!?" announced Sam with enchantment.  
  
The soldiers horses leaped and they seemed to run along with the wind. The horses hooves did not seem to stomp the ground but smoothly float over the grass lands. The closer they came to Frodo and Sam the more luminous they seemed.   
  
The Elves quickly noticed the hobbits and headed towards them.   
  
"What shall we do?" Sam asked nervously.  
  
Frodo just stared at the elves. The elves came closer surrounding the hobbits and drawing their bows. Sam grabbed Frodo to try to escape the enclosure but it was too late.  
The elves then announced something to Frodo and Sam but they did not understand. The elves then prepared to shoot.  
  
"WAIT!!" cried Sam, "We are not a threat. Please don't hurt us; we are just on our way to Rivendell."  
  
Frodo just then had a flash of pain in his chest from the wound that the Nazgul gave him. He felt dizzy and fell to his knees.  
  
"FRODO!" yelled Sam.  
  
Frodo fell over and laid next to Sam in the centre of the foreign elves. 


	4. chapter 4 the invasion of Rivendell

"Aragorn,!" yelled Merry. the two of them ran towards each other in a great embrace.  
  
Pippin came running and jumped on top of both of them. Merry looked past Aragorn and saw Arwen's wary face. He smiled at her knowing that she was weak from the journey.  
  
"Where's Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf," questioned Pippin.   
  
Aragorn's face drew back with discontent.   
  
"I do not know....Gandalf is here but the rest......" Aragorn pondered with worry as he said these words.   
  
"Where is Gandalf?" Merry asked.  
  
"Right here!" boomed Gandalf with a smirk on his face.  
  
Pippin and Merry ran to hug him while Aragorn and Arwen followed with a smile on their face.   
  
"There is no need to be in such peril at these times, my friends! For they are indeed late but they will come surely enough," Gandalf said this with quiet reassurance to all of them.  
  
That night they all went back to the centre of Rivendell where a big celebration was in place. They all cheered and laughed together which reminded Merry of the time back at Bilblo's 111th birthday in Hobbiton.   
  
The sky was a dark vacant vault of heaven which shed no light of an autumn moon. Deep in the valley beyond what elven eyes could see, there were the invaders, waiting to initiate their attack. The crispeness of the night gave them and edge. The whole forest seemed to sence their presence.They crept slowly not daring to make a noise. They went forth through the valley and surround the elven haven. They pulled their arrows back and released their redemption.  
  
"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!" an elven voice cried.  
  
"MERRY GET DOWN!" snarled Aragorn as he griped his sword.  
  
"QUICKLY RETRIEVE YOUR WEAPONS!!" cried Elrond.  
  
Rivendell had become filled with arrows which reflected the flames of the fire as they flew by. Merry looked up from where he was hiding and saw chaos. Out of all the things that were happening the one scene that stuck his soul was the first blood that stained the white marble wall of Rivendell 


End file.
